


Over Time

by iPrayToCastiel



Series: Over Time [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Beyond - Fandom
Genre: F/M, god damn, holy shit so much angst, i'm actually crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his medical career, Leonard McCoy gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

“Dr. McCoy, have you figured out the cause of death of the last enemy?” You tried asking boyfriend professionally. 

“Well, Dr. Y/L/N,” he said, stressing your last name in amusement. You smiled. “I have most of the components of the disease figured out, but there are still some things foreign to me.” 

“We don’t know what it is, so please be careful,” you pleaded. 

“Whatever you say, doll,” he sighed. The nickname earned him a glare from you, as you were trying to keep your relationship under the radar. He cringed, knowing he was gonna get an earful later. 

You sat there watching your sarcastic boyfriend slicing skin tissue to see effects of the unknown disease. Somehow you knew something was gonna happen. 

“God damnit!” you heard Bones yell. The scalpel had sliced too quickly and ended up cutting through the gloves the “careful” doctor was wearing. You rushed over to your now bleeding doctor.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy what did I just say?” you scolded. “Dammit, man. I’m your girlfriend, not your mother!” You pulled the stubborn man along to the sink to try and scrub out anything that could’ve been contagious. You heard the man chuckle, before sending him a glare. 

“And you get mad at me for calling you Doll,” he smirked. 

“Oh, shut up you baby,” you grumbled.   
\----  
“Leo, baby you okay?” you asked him. It had been a week since he had cut himself, and now something was up. 

“Yeah, sweets. I’m good,” he responded in a tired voice. You continued to stare at him in concern. You decided that it was probably nothing so you chose to lighten the mood.

“Come on, you Nard. I have something planned,” you said with a giggle. 

In the week since the incident, you and Leonard had slowly shown more your relationship to the crew. But apparently it didn’t come as much as a shock. You two had been secretly dating for a year, it was kinda obvious. And now, the two of you lived together. 

“Lenny, come on,” you whined, dragging him behind you. He chuckled. 

 

“Slow your ass down,” he said smiling. You had dragged him to the bridge to look out of the bay windows. You stood at the edge of the glass, admiring the stars.   
“It’s like you’re trying to make me sick,” he grumbled. 

“Shut it, I’m trying to be romantic, jackass,” you whined. He chuckled and tucked you under his arm. He kissed the top of your head. The two of you stood peacefully for a while until you spoke up.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” you asked.

“It definitely is,” he mumbled. 

“Baby, are you sure you’re okay? You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” you asked, voice still filled with concern. He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I don't honestly don't know why,” he whispered as if he was concerned too.   
\------  
“Leonard, baby, are you getting dressed?” You called from the bathroom. He walked in with a confused look on his face. 

“Get dressed for what doll?” He asked. 

“Leo, did you already forget? I told you this morning! We’re having dinner with Jim and Spock to discuss some things,” you explained with your face scrunched up. 

“I don't remember that at all,” he scoffed. You looked at him confused, he had even responded with asking what to wear. 

“Well, go and hurry up, I don't wanna be late,” you said, thinking it was just his busy mind. 

Bones stood in the closet looking at his clothes. Surely he would've remembered something as simple as dinner right? He shook his head and got dressed for the evening. 

When he arrived at dinner with you, he still was a bit confused. 

“I invited Nyota to eat with us if that's okay with you all,” Spock said. “I believe some of this information may pertain to her as well.”

“Nyota?” Bones questioned, with a confused look. Who the hell was Nyota? You looked at your boyfriend with even more concern. 

“Yes, my apologies,” Spock said. “Most people know her as Miss Uhura.” 

“Come on, Bones,” Jim chuckled. “You know Nyota! How many drinks did you have before you got here?”

Leonard’s face still showed confusion until the woman in question walked in and sat down. 

Maybe he just had a long day.   
\------  
“Y/N, don't you think we should go look at the stars like we did last night?” Bones called from the bathroom. 

“Bonesy, that was two weeks ago. And I thought space made you sick,” you teased, trying to ignore his forgetfulness. 

“Well, if it did, it doesn't anymore,” he laughed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had bigger bags under his eyes, and seemed to have more wrinkles, but he figured it was just from working overtime a lot. Two weeks ago? How could it have been two weeks ago? 

“Come on, baby,” he heard you say, coming up behind him to rub his back. “We gotta get to work.”

“I just hope you don’t distract me all day,” he smirked. You laughed before hitting his shoulder. 

“Come on you Nard,” you said smiling. 

If a complete stranger had walked into medbay that day, they would think that everything was normal. But as someone who knew Leonard McCoy relatively well, you knew he was acting strange. You expected it to get better as the day progressed, but it didn’t.

“Bonesy, I’m surprised I haven’t heard any jokes from you today,” you said, grabbing his hand and smiling. 

“Dr. Y/L/N, this is the medical bay, I don’t think this the place for jokes,” he said pulling his hand from your grasp. “Or showcasing affection.” 

Your face fell as he walked away. Was he mad at you? The cold shoulder continued all day, with him only addressing you by your last name. You honestly hated it. You spent the entire day questioning what you could’ve done to make him act like this. And the rest of the med staff felt it as well. They usually joked along with the chief medical officer, but now it seemed the med bay was as strict as ever. 

That night, you got off work before he did. You didn’t even bother to say goodbye. You say on the bed waiting for him to come home. You heard the keycard swipe, and you immediately tensed up, only to have him walk in with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hey doll,” he said coming over to kiss you and hug you. “How was your day?”   
“Uh, it was okay?” you said unsure. He seemed to catch on. 

“What’s wrong, sweets?” he asked concerned. 

“What was with you today Leo?” you asked, still confused as to what was going on. He looked at you like he didn’t fully understand. “No joking or showing affection in the med bay? Did I do something?”

He grabbed your hands and leveled with you. “No, you didn’t do anything Y/N. I just think that the medical bay is a place for seriousness. I mean wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, but it’s just so unlike you,” you said still concerned. 

“I guess so,” he said with a half smile. “But things will be better at work now. Things will get done more efficiently.”

You just sat there shaking your head, as if you were trying to convince yourself that everything was still fine. “If you say so,” you said finally. 

He pulled you into a hug. Your face showed concern at how he was acting. His showed confusion as to why you said it wasn’t like him.


End file.
